


Chapstick

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: anonymous drabbles for intoxicating women
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Chapstick

Peach chapstick -- the Nivea brand. Momo glides it on her bottom lip -- the sweet smell and buttery texture soothing the cracks. She presses her lips together. Soft and smooth.

A piece of skin juts out, uneven. Momo touches it, then thinks of peeling it.

"Momo," Sana places a delicate finger on Momo's knuckle, pushing it down. Her eyes are lidded, the smell of vodka leaving her lips in breathy puffs. "What did I tell you about chapped lips?"

Momo breathes, lets a hand trace Sana from the base of her jaw, to her collarbone, following the curve of her shoulder down to her hands that rested on the bed. "Chapstick only."

Sana nods slowly, the effects of inebriation in her clumsy hands as she rested a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Yes. They keep your lips soft for when I kiss them."

Sana leans in. Vodka mixes with the scent of peach as they kiss, Sana's soft lips moving on Momo's. Breathy moans escape her as her eyes flutter shut, hands roaming Momo's neck, shoulder, back. "I love the taste of peach" murmurs Sana, then sucking on Momo's bottom lip. 

"It just smells like peach" says Momo. Sana shuts her up with a soft bite, pressing her down on the mattress. Hands glide from her hips to her shoulders, fumbling at the buttons of her blouse. "I love the taste of Momo," says Sana as she leans forward for another kiss.


End file.
